


Irondad Bingoooooo

by bethy_277



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Irondad Bingo 2019, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-03-07 03:17:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18864634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethy_277/pseuds/bethy_277
Summary: All the prompts for IronDad!





	1. Car Crash

**Author's Note:**

> Let it be known that I clearly don't know how to finish a story, before I start a new one.
> 
> Here are all my prompts for IronDad Bingo 2019. I post them on Tumblr first, if anyone wants to follow me on there. I'm bethyedolphin9870. I am mostly just shouting about my love for Tony Stark and Peter Parker in amongst posting my writing and other things, so feel free to follow me there.
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing Marvel

`”I’m just saying- how do you not want to go and get ice cream?”

“And I am just saying, the Pizza, the Fries, the Chips, and everything else we just ate was enough. Ned, stop giving me that look.”

“I just can’t believe that you are refusing more food. Doesn’t your metabolism make you want to eat all the time?”

“Not all the time and I can still get full Ned.”

The look Ned gave Peter made him sigh. The two of them and MJ were at Ned’s house after finals had finally finished and they were celebrating finishing their junior year of high school. Ned’s parents had gone out to give them the house to themselves and they had been celebrating by eating as much food as they could, and watching as many movies as they could. MJ had been less interested in the movies than the two boys.

“Please can we go get ice cream?” Ned pleaded and Peter sighed again. He was uncomfortably full but he didn’t want to disappoint his best friend when he hadn’t spent all that much time with him as of late.

“MJ?” Peter asked the girl.

“I’m the only one with a car here and that can drive so you wouldn’t be able to go without me.” MJ replied. “So yes.”

“YES!” Ned whooped as he stood up, looking around the room for his jacket. It was May but it was a rainy, colder day in May so warmer clothes were needed. Ned threw Peter’s hoodie at him as both Peter and MJ stood up to leave the house. As they left, Ned made sure to lock the door and the three hurried through the downpour to MJ’s car.

Once they piled inside, Peter in the passenger seat and Ned in the back, MJ blasted the heat.

“Oh crap. I forgot my phone.” Peter said, after feeling around in his pockets for the device.

“We’ll only be gone a few moments. It’s fine.” Ned assured him as MJ pulled out of the driveway and headed onto the main road. The closest ice cream place was about 10 miles down the road, and Peter nodded. He had been texting Tony before Ned began pleading for ice cream, but he could wait a few moments until they got back.

They were a few miles from the ice cream store when Peter’s neck suddenly flared up and he gasped. A glance up saw the headlights of a car headed straight for them, and Peter didn’t even have time to think. He unbuckled his seatbelt and threw himself over MJ, trying to protect her as the car slammed into the drivers’ side door.

It was a jumble of pain and glass after that. Peter kept his arms wrapped around MJ as the car spun and then flipped. He could hear both MJ and Ned calling out as they were all flung around in the car. Something hard smacked into the back of Peter’s head and he felt his grip on MJ release as he flew backwards, already blacking out.

-

He came to again to the sounds of MJ and Ned calling his name. His head pounded and he could feel wetness running down both his face and the back of his neck. A hand moved his head and touched the back of his head and he involuntarily flinched.

“Peter? Are you awake? Open your eyes dude!” Ned sounded upset and Peter wanted to respond. He tried to force his eyes open, only managing to squint a little. He could tell that he was back in the passenger seat with his head on the middle console. Ned and MJ were both leaning over him, concern in their eyes. MJ had a cut above one eye that was bleeding and Peter couldn’t get a good look at Ned.

His eyes felt heavy and Peter closed them again, ignoring Ned and MJ’s calls. He could vaguely hear them talking above him, his normally sharp senses dulled by the pain in his head. The darkness was calling to him again, and as he went towards it, he felt the watch on his wrist vibrate.

-

He came back to a new hand touching his head, this one felt rougher than the previous one as it ran down his face. He could hear sirens and even beneath his closed eyes, the lights flashing. He forced his eyes to open slightly and then yanked them shut when the lights made his head throb.

He groaned involuntarily and the hand paused its movement.

“Peter?” That was Tony, Peter realized. “Kid, can you open your eyes?”

Peter wanted to tell him no, but he couldn’t get his mouth to move properly or his thoughts to connect together, so he tried to force his eyes open again. When he managed to get them open, he could see that he was out of the car and lying on the ground but everything was blurry. The man was kneeling next to him, and through the blurriness, Peter could see that he looked relieved to see Peter’s eyes open.

“Hey kid. How are you feeling?”

Peter just groaned in response.

“Yeah I know, you got knocked about quite a bit. Does anywhere hurt besides your head?”

Peter knew Tony needed an answer so he worked to get his mouth moving again. It took a few moments and the man patiently waited for Peter to sort himself out.

“No.” Peter managed to get out and Tony nodded, looking at someone over Peter’s head.

Another hand touched Peter’s arm and he flinched, completely unaware of that persons’ presence before then. His senses were completely dulled by the amount of pain his head was currently radiating. The flinch made his head throb again and he groaned again. The hand that his mentor had been rubbing down his face started up again. It felt nice and Peter felt himself leaning into it hoping for some relief from his aching and throbbing head. He closed his eyes again as the warmth from the hand flooded into the side of his face.

“Hey Peter.” A new voice called out and Peter moved his eyes to see both Bruce and Steve kneeling on his other side.

“We had to move you away from the car as gas was leaking, but do you feel any pain in your neck or your back?” Bruce asked. Peter looked away from Bruce over to where the car was. It was laying upside down and there was glass everywhere. Firefighters are hovering around it and when Peter tried to hone in, he could smell the aforementioned gas.

“Peter?” Bruce asked again, slightly nudging Peter to get his attention.

Peter shook his head slightly, his eyes flitting back to the scientist who was still a blur in his eyes.

“Can you move your hands and feet?” Bruce asked.

Peter fought to get his body moving, the three men watching as he clenched his fists and then made his feet move. Bruce nodded, seeming satisfied as he moved away from Peter slightly.

“Peter, we need to get you back to the Tower. Steve is going to pick you up to get you to the car but let him know if you feel any pain okay?”

Peter nodded again and Steve went to pick him up. Peter whimpered as his head swam as he was being moved and then Tony was there, rubbing Peter’s arm with his hand and shushing him softly. As Steve gathered Peter fully into his arms and they headed to the car, the hands stayed there, the voice softly shushing him as the whimpers continued to come out of Peter’s mouth despite his best efforts.

He kept his eyes closed as there was talking around him to try to figure out the best way to get him into the car. Peter realized as this was happening that he hadn’t even asked about MJ and Ned, but his mind was already sinking back under and he didn’t want to open his eyes again. He felt himself being set on a seat and someone sitting next to him, pulling his head gently to rest on their shoulder. The same hands as before were touching his face gently and Peter registered them as Tony’s. The man seemed concerned and Peter wanted to tell him it was okay, but instead he headed towards the darkness once more.

-

The next time he woke up, it was the beeping machines that woke him. His head didn’t hurt nearly as much as before and when he opened his eyes, he was relieved to see that everything looked clear and there was no more blurriness in his vision. A hand was resting on his arm and he turned his head to see Tony sitting there. The mans’ other hand was on a tablet that he was looking down at, unaware that Peter was awake.

“Hi.” Peter said and the head shot up, the tablet being put to the side.

“Kid! How are you feeling?”

“I’m okay. My head doesn’t hurt as much.” Peter took a look around the medbay, seeing no one else in the room. “Where are MJ and Ned? Are they okay? What happened?”

Tony shushed him again as he started rubbing his hand up and down Peter’s arm again. “They’re okay. MJ got a few stitches in her head and Ned hurt his arm, but they are around here somewhere. You were hurt the most. MJ said you leaped on her and protected her. What am I going to do with you kid?” Tony sighed as he shook his head.

“What happened?” Peter asked after a few moments of awkward silence and Tony staring at him.

“Someone lost control in the rain and slammed into you. They tried to run after the accident but didn’t get far.”

“How did you even know where we were? I didn’t have my phone on me.” Peter asked, suddenly remembering that the cellphone was back at Ned’s house.

“Did you forget about the watch?” Tony asked. “It alerted me that your vitals weren’t normal and Steve, Bruce and I came to find you. How do you always manage to find trouble Pete?”

“It’s just one of my charms.” Peter said, grinning at Tony who just shook his head.

“A charm that takes 10 years of my life every time it happens.”


	2. Kidnapping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one initially started out as conditioning and then halfway through I changed it to kidnapping. I was never going to have Morgan get hurt, just have Peter suffer a little more after Tony picks Morgan, but I have a different idea for conditioning now.
> 
> Based on Endgame ages, Peter is 22 in this and Morgan is 10. 
> 
> Warnings: Drugging, Kidnapping. 
> 
> Disclaimer: As usual, I own nothing.

Peter's head throbbed as everything started to come back to him. He didn't recognize any of the sounds he was hearing, or any of the damp smells. the last thing he remembered was stepping out of his apartment to go join the Starks and others for dinner.

It was the end of his last semester at MIT and Tony had decided there would be a celebration that included all of the Starks, May, and numerous Guardians and Avengers. Peter had been looking forward to it, but now as his senses came back to him, he knew he definitely wasn't there. He tried to move his arms from their awkward position above his head and metal clinked against metal.

Peter forced his eyes open, and saw his hands were handcuffed together and then to a steel pole. He tried to break them but the only thing that happened was that his head swum, and he realized he had been drugged. He had no idea who had taken him, why they had taken him and if they knew he was Spider-Man.

A glance around the room showed no signs of where he was, as the only thing in the room was steel poles.

As Peter pondered his predicament, a door swung open and a blast of cold air came into the room. Peter shivered, all he had on was jeans and a t-shirt. 2 figures stepped through the door and walked towards Peter. As he looked at them, he noticed that one of them held someone in their arms, and as they got closer Peter realized he recognized the dark hair draped over the man's arms.

"Morgan! What did you do?!" Peter screamed out in panic. Morgan's eyes were closed, and she lay still in the man's burly arms.

"Relax. She's just drugged. Like you should still be." The bald guy responded. "No matter though. You can hear us call Tony Stark, and hear him us ask him which one of you he wants to save. He's already received pictures."

As Peter could only watch, the drugs still coursing through his system, and keeping him weak, Baldy pulled out a phone and dialed a number, putting it on speaker. Peter heard it ring a few times before a familiar voice came through.  
"Where the hell are my kids?!" Tony's angry voice said.

"Relax. They are right here." Baldy replied.

"Let me talk to them!"

"No can do. And don't bother trying to track them, or this call. It's untraceable and we triple checked the kids for trackers. We also destroyed Peter's phone."

"What do you want?"

"To hurt you, like you hurt us."

"How much money do you want?"

Oh, we don't want money. We want you to choose a kid."

"What?!" Tony sounded panicked now and Peter knew what he had to do. Before anyone could stop him, he called out.

"Morgan! Pick Morgan!"

"Pete? Peter! Are you okay?"

Before Peter could respond, the guy holding Morgan put her on the round, walked over to Peter and punched him on the side of the head. Peter crashed to the floor, his head spinning and the only thing holding him up was his arms handcuffed to the steel pole.

He could hear Tony's voice yelling in the background but the only thing that came out of his mouth was a groan. Peter lifted his head to rest it against the cold pole, relief coming through his head at the coolness. He stayed there, hearing Tony's voice, but unable to discern the words.

He drifted, unaware of how long had passed until Baldy was in front of him pulling him up by his hair until he could see his face

"Looks like Stark doesn't care much about you. He chose his daughter."

The man slammed Peter's head down onto the concrete floor and Peter's vision left him.

He was aware of the man grabbing his ankles and cuffing them to another pole, essentially stringing Peter off the ground between the two poles but his head hurt too much to even try to fight back. He didn't know where Morgan was but he hoped the fact that Tony had chosen her meant that she was on her way to being safe from wherever they were.

Peter's neck twinged slightly and then Baldy jammed something into his neck. He felt a coolness in this veins, and then he was drifting again, not aware of anything except darkness.

-

Slamming doors pulled him back out of the darkness, Peter having no idea how much time had passed. He could tell he was still handcuffed to the poles, his muscles still weak and unresponsive and his head pounding.

A meal hand touched his face and he lazily opened his eyes to a blurry scene of red and gold. After a few seconds of squinting and getting no better vision, Peter gave up and let his eyes close again. He felt the hand shaking his shoulder gently but he didn't make any effort to open his eyes again.

There were more hands on him now, human hands. His hands were un-cuffed and he slumped down towards the ground, unable to help himself. A cool metal stopped his fall and then hands were releasing his ankles.

Peter could hear the vibrations of the person holding him as they moved and he could tell they were talking, but he couldn't understand any of the words.

A moment later his body was moved until he was being carried in a bridal carry. The movement made his head swim, and his stomach roll and he groaned. The movement under him ceased almost immediately and his head and stomach settled, before the person started moving again. The swaying motion sent Peter right back to the welcoming darkness.

-

The next time he surfaced, he was lying on a bed with a pillow underneath his head, still feeling pretty groggy. He opened his eyes, relieved to see that things were a little clearer than before. He shifted his head, aware that he was in the Quinjet. Tony was sitting on one of the chairs with Rhodey next to him. Morgan's head was on his lap with the 10-year-old's body sprawled on the next to him, fast asleep. Tony was looking down at her stroking her hair.

Peter watched them for a moment before getting Tony's attention, calling out to him.

Tony looked up from Morgan, his face shifting to relief upon meeting Peter's eyes. Peter watched as he adjusted Morgan so she was sleeping on Rhodey's lap before he got up and walked over to Peter.

"Hey kid."

"Hi." Peter responded quietly. Tony wasn't so blurry, but his head still hurt and he still felt sick. The lights of the quinjet made him wince and Tony leaned over and covered Peter's eyes with his hand, effectively covering all light.

"You're going to make me fall asleep." Peter commented.

"That's the point Pete. That drug is still in you, and you're healing from a concussion. Even for your metabolism, that drug is incredibly strong." Tony responded.

"How's Morg?" Peter asked.

"She's okay. Hasn't woken up yet. Like I said, that drug is extremely strong. Hopefully she won't remember anything."

There was a pause before Tony spoke again and his voice had Peter reaching his sluggish arm up to pull Tony's hand away from his eyes.

"I'm sorry kid." Tony said again. Peter tried to grab the man's hand, his hand flailing for a moment before Tony realized what he wanted and grabbed his hand.

"No." Peter said.

"I knew you would be able to handle more but i'm sorry kid. I thought we could get Morgan and then find you. I'm so sorry I left you."

"Tony stop." Peter interrupted. "I wanted you to take Morgs. I knew you'd find me and I wasn't wrong." Peter squeezed Tony's hand and the man squeezed back.

"You'll have to thank the wonder twins for that. They can be very persuasive." Tony remarked and Peter knew he meant Clint and Natasha. He realized that they must have been flying the jet, and he thought about all of the other Avengers and the Guardians that would have been at the Tower.

"How did only the four of you come?" He asked Tony.

"These three were in the room when asshole called. We didn't have time to get anyone else before we rushed out. I'll be hearing about it when we get back, but it was worth it." Tony replied.

"I'll always have faith in you." Peter's words slurred more than he meant them to, the drugs starting to take hold again.

Tony reached his free hand up to cover Peter's eyes again, and Peter didn't resist, just allowed himself to relax. As he drifted off again, he realized Tony was still holding his hand.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm well aware that there are plot holes in here- like how did they find Peter, how were Morgan and Peter taken etc, but since this is just a one-shot, I decided to just go with it.
> 
> The next one will have some Tony whump. :)


	3. Bio Dad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never written Bio! Dad Tony before so I had fun with this one. But the amount of Googling I had to do was a bit silly- ie, do 6 year olds use car seats? how big are 6 year olds? I'm the youngest out of myself or my siblings and none of my siblings or cousins have kids yet, so I didn't really have an idea... haha

“Oh Mister Peter Pie. It’s time to wake uppppp.” Tony called out to his 6 year old as he entered his son’s room.

He couldn’t help the laugh that came out as he saw Peter’s position in bed. He was lying with one arm thrown up over his head, and one leg up and over the covers as he lay on his back. The covers were all twisted around his chest and his stuffed bear that he absolutely had to sleep with was tossed halfway across the room. 

Tony walked over to the bed and pulled the covers away from Peter’s chest, maneuvering his leg so it was laying back on the bed and moving the child’s arm so it was lying back straight. His son was an incredibly heavy sleeper, so he didn’t have to worry about waking him up. 

Tony stepped away from the bed to pick up Poley the polar bear and brought it back to the bed. He lay the polar bear in Peter’s arms, and smiled as the little boy unconsciously wrapped his arms around the bear, turning over on his side with Poley hugged close to his chest.

“Petey Pie.” Tony called out again. He sat down on the side of the bed and started rubbing his childs’ back. Although Peter was a heavy sleeper, he normally woke up to Tony’s hand on his back, and this was no exception.

Peter’s face scrunched up adorably as he grumbled before turning onto his other side to face Tony. He opened his eyes a few moments later and smiled when he saw Tony.

“Hi dad.”

“Hey kid. How are you this morning?” Tony stroked the tiny cheek and Peter yawned, scrunching up his eyes again.

“I’m sleepy.” 

“We stayed up a bit too late watching Little Mermaid, didn’t we?” Tony asked. He had let Peter talk him into watching 3 Disney movies the night before and Tony was terrible at saying no to his kid. 

“Mmmm.” Peter nodded, closing his eyes again as he snuggled Poley and turned away from Tony again. Tony smiled as he rubbed the 6-year-olds’ back softly.

“Didn’t you want to go to the carnival today though Pete?” Tony asked, and Peter jerked back his way, eyes flying open.

“Yes!” 

Tony laughed as Peter threw Poley to the side, grabbing his blankets and throwing them fully off him as he launched himself out of bed and towards the bathroom.

Tony just sat on the bed as Peter slammed the bathroom door, chuckling as the kids’ sudden exuberance. He pulled the covers back so they were neat and placed Poley back on the bed with the pillows.

Peter burst out of the bathroom a few moments later, running towards the dresser to start pulling out various items. A pair of shorts lay on the floor a moment later, followed by a red t-shirt. Peter reached into the dresser to pull out a pair of underwear. He turned around to see Tony sitting there, and rushed over to start pulling on Tony.

“Out!” Peter shouted. 

“Oh no, can’t move. Stuck here forever.” Tony threw himself back onto Peter’s bed, throwing a arm over his eyes as he did so. 

“Daddddd.” Peter whined as he tugged at Tony’s other arm.”You’re the worst!”

“Ouch Peter. You wound me.”

“Goooooo. I need to get dressed!” Peter protested, still yanking on Tony’s arm. The man sat up, laughing as Peter grumped at him. He pushed himself up and Peter pushed at his back to get him out the room.

“Don’t forget to brush your teeth Pete. I’ll be waiting for you out here.” 

Tony walked out of Peter’s room, the kid shutting the door behind him as Peter hurried to get dressed. He sat down on the couch, pulling out his phone to check his emails. Happy and Rhodey were waiting for them downstairs already, both sitting in the car in the garage. Tony texted to let them know it would be a few minutes while he waited for Peter to get ready.

The child in question rushed out of his room a few moments later fully dressed and carrying a jacket with him. 

“Lets gooooo!” Peter jumped up and down as Tony pulled himself up. “Hurry up!” 

“Pete, you were fast asleep not 15 minutes ago.”

“And now i’m awake and want to goooo!” 

Tony laughed as he put his phone in his pocket and the two headed towards the stairs of the condo they were living in to head down to the garage to meet the two men.

-

The carnival was a huge set up in the middle of upstate New York and Tony was slightly regretting the decision to bring Peter here. He had a hat on to cover his identity and the press didn’t really know Peter, but he still didn’t like it. Happy, Rhodey and three other plain clothed private security were looking out for them which was helping his anxiety slightly. 

Peter was dashing about the carnival, hyped up on the amount of sugar he had consumed. Tony had tried to shut it down after an elephant ear, two types of cotton candy, and 2 hot dogs but he knew Rhodey and Happy had conspired behind his back and given the kid much more which had only helped to hype the 6-year-old up even more.

Tony had been on more badly constructed rides than he wanted to, but Peter was deliriously happy. Tony knew his summer hadn’t been the best one with his only friend going out of state, and Tony having to work more than he wanted to, leaving Happy to try to entertain Peter, but Peter was happy today and that made Tony happy.

“Can I go play that game?” Peter hopped up to Tony, pointing at a water shooting game that was across the way. Tony nodded and he, Peter, Happy and Rhodey headed over to the arcade game. 

“Welcome. You have to shoot water at your target which makes your horse move. The first horse to the end wins their choice of toy.” The worker explained as Peter excitedly directed the three men to the horses he wanted them to race, before settling down at his own.

As they prepared to start, another man sat down next to Tony, preparing to compete.

“How much can I pay you to let my kid win?” Tony murmured to him, trying to prevent Peter who was a few horses down from hearing.

“Tony!” Rhodey scolded from the other side of Tony while Happy distracted Peter, the child pointing out which toy he would pick if he won.

“Seriously, how much?” Tony asked again.

“Hey man. I can go play another game if it means that much to you.” The man got up, heading to another section of the arcade games. Tony smirked at Rhodey who shook his head. 

The worker called go and the game started. Happy, Rhodey and Tony all half-heartedly shooting the water as Peter concentrated at hitting his target. Tony watched him, his little tongue slightly sticking out as he concentrated. 

The game ended pretty quickly, Peter beating the three men by a long margin. He squealed in delight and pointed at the stuffed tiger hanging above his head. The worker put it into his arms and Peter immediately turned around to show Tony, who smiled and nodded. 

“I’m naming it Tony.”

“After your dad?” Happy asked.

“No. After Tony the Tiger.” Peter replied.

“Ouch, rejected there Tony.” Rhodey grinned and Tony just looked at him.

Peter dashed off then, causing the three men to hurry after him. This led to the rest of the afternoon following Peter around, from ride to ride and game to game, culminating in Tony finding himself with Peter fast asleep on his shoulder. The 6-year-olds legs were wrapped around Tony’s body with his arms wrapped around Tony’s neck. Happy was holding the tiger as the group headed towards the car. 

Once they reached the car, Tony removed Peter’s limbs and placed him in his booster seat, strapping him in before moving to his own seat, the child sleeping on completely unaware.

“This was a good day.” Rhodey commented and Tony nodded. He knew he had to go back to multiple meetings the next day but for now, he could just enjoy what a good day they had just had.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there was Bio!Dad. Fluff, fluff and fluff. I wasn't anticipating this being the next square I completed, but here we go. :) The next one should be more whumpy and angsty again.


	4. Trope: Superfamily

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I think I might have messed this one up a bit. Superfamily is technically Steve and Tony but I cannot for the life of me write them together well. I enjoy reading that, but suck at writing it so I turned this into Iron Fam instead, adding in Bruce and May. 
> 
> Also, it has been quite a whileeeee since I updated this. Apologies on that.
> 
> Oh also, I have no idea what universe this is in. Morgan is only 1 but Tony, May and Peter are alive, so it's just whatever universe I want it to be in.
> 
> Warnings: Mentions of Underage drinking and a sip of underage drinking.
> 
> Disclaimer: The usual.

“That is NOT what I meant when I said get me up early!” Peter groans as May tears into the bedroom. 

“Peter, it’s 7am. That is not that early.” May whips open Peter’s blinds and he groans as the sunlight hits him. As May cackles, Peter turns over and pulls the blankets over his face again, trying to hide from the world. It’s the first day of his summer vacation from his freshman year of college and he has no interest to get up early after pulling 2 all nighters in a row for finals. 

“If you don’t get up, I will pull the blankets off you.” May threatens above him and Peter ignores her, trying to get a stronger grip on the blankets. He’s tired though and his grip isn’t working well, so May yanks and pulls the blankets off of him. 

“Up.” She says and Peter groans as he pulls his pillow on top of his face. May grabs that too and throws it away, causing Peter to finally open his eyes and look up at her. She’s fully dressed and  laughing at Peter’s face.

“Happy is picking us up in an hour Peter. Do you want to be the one to tell a little girl why you’re late to her birthday?” May asks.

“She’s turning One. She is not going to remember this. Tony is going overboard.” Peter groans and May laughs again.

“Is that any different from Tony on a daily basis? Now get up. If you don’t get up in the next few minutes, I will confiscate your blankets for the next week.”

“May!” Peter gasps and May cackles at him again.

“I guess you might want to get up.” She suggests as she grins, and Peter groans again. He pulls himself off the bed and grabs the blankets and pillow to put them back on top. May pushes him towards the bathroom, not letting go until he’s actually in the room.

“One hour.” She threatens and then shuts the door behind her. Peter yawns as he pulls out his toothbrush of its holder and starts to brush his teeth before turning the shower on. 

By the time he’s ready, 45 minutes have passed and he can hear Happy in the living room with May. He brushes his hair and grabs a jacket he opens his door and walks out into the living room. Both May and Happy turn around to him as he puts his hand up to cover up another yawn.

“Well, you look rough.”

“Thanks Happy.” Peter responds as May laughs yet again.

“Life of a college student.” Happy says.

“I remember those days.” May says wistfully.

“And I don’t really need to hear them. Are we going?” Peter asks and Happy nods. He grabs the keys from the table while May grabs her keys and they follow Peter out the door and down the stairs to Happy’s car. 

Peter piles in the back while May climbs into the front next to Happy as he starts the car and pulls away from the apartment.

Peter feels himself drifting as the car goes along and he closes his eyes, only waking up to a poke in his side. 

He opens his eyes and sees the door wide open and Tony standing there, looking at him. Peter rubs at his eyes, and looks around. May and Happy are gone but the car is still running, the AC still blasting on his face. Tony moves his finger from Peter’s side as they look at each other and then he moves away to open the front door and turn the car off before pulling the keys out of the ignition.

When he comes back round to the door, Peter is getting out. One of his legs is slightly numb and he stumbles a little. 

“What time is it?” He asks, confused. The sun is a lot further up in the sky than it should be for the 2 hour ride to the Lakehouse. 

“It’s 12.” Tony replies and Peter’s jaw drops.

“You should have woken me up before now!” Peter cries out. Morgan’s party was scheduled for 10am, and he’s missed some of it. 

“Relax kid. You needed the sleep. May tried to wake you when you got here and you wanted nothing to do with it. They left you in the car and the car running but it’s fine.” Tony assures him but Peter still feels bad. He looks toward the front open door of the lakehouse and can hear laughter coming out from inside. He picks up on Rhodey’s voice and then Bruce’s. 

“I can’t believe no one woke me up.” Peter grumbles as he climbs out of the car and starts to head towards the house. He hears the car door slam and then Tony catching up to him. 

“I forgot how grumpy you are when you wake up.” Tony says.

“Am not!” Peter replies as he steps up onto the first step into the house.

“You so are kid. Right now you’re even worse than Morgan when she wakes up.”

Peter stops on the steps to turn around to look at Tony. It is a well-known fact that Morgan is an absolute terror if she gets woken up earlier than she wants. He opens his mouth to reply but Tony just laughs and pushes him forwards through the door into the lakehouse.

“Peter!” Bruce greets him almost instantly and his mood instantly lightens. Since he started college, Peter has only been back to The Tower three times and he’s only seen Bruce on one of those occasions. They have plenty of plans for the summer and Peter is really looking forward to them, plans that include shoving Tony out of his lab and taking it over. Peter is really excited for that day.  

“Hi Bruce.” He replies happily as May walks over and shoves a plate with a piece of cake on it into his hands. He looks around to see the cake on the table, smashed to pieces and Morgan sitting in her highchair, pieces of cake everywhere and icing all over her face. Happy and Pepper both have their phones out, taking picture after picture of Morgan, and calling her name as she happily waves her chubby arms around. 

“Um-” Peter starts. He loves Morgan but he doesn’t necessarily want cake that was destroyed by a toddler.

“It’s not that cake. There’s another not destroyed one.” Tony explains.

“He managed to hold himself down to only two cakes. Restraint for once.” Rhodey calls out, and Peter finds himself laughing.

“You missed the cake smashing, but i’m sure between those two over there and Tony that you’ll be able to see it frame by frame.” Bruce tells Peter. He grins and sits down at the spare chair at the table that is not covered by icing.

“I saw you taking pictures there Bruce. Plenty in fact.” Tony replies. He’s moved over to the kitchen counter and is wrapping up the extra cake. 

“Looks like the sugar monster is crashing.” Rhodey comments and Peter looks up to see the previously active Morgan drooping in her seat. As he watches, her head drops down and then she yanks it back up a second later. A moment later and he head drops again, followed by a quick yank up. Pepper puts her hand up to Morgan’s head to hold it up and in place and the babies eyes close as her head rests against Pepper. Her hands fall to her sides and she droops as she falls asleep. Pepper moves her hand away, careful to make sure that Morgan’s head won’t drop down again, but will remain against the soft headrest on the back of the chair. 

Peter’s stomach growls and he starts shoving the cake into his mouth.

“Now that the monster is asleep, shall we bring out the adult beverages?” Rhodey asks.

“There’s still a child in the room.” Tony points to Peter who stops shoveling cake down his throat to give the man a glare.

“I’m 18. I’m an adult.” He mumbles around cake. 

“Nope, still a child.” Tony teases back. Rhodey ignores this and walks over to the fridge where he pulls out some beers, champagne and orange juice.

“Orange juice then for the child?” Rhodey asks.

“I just finished my freshman year of college!” Peter protests as he swallows the last of the cake down. 

“Yes Orange Juice.” Tony replies and Peter groans. 

Rhodey messes around in the kitchen for a minute before handing Peter a glass of orange juice. He takes a sip, instantly recognizes it’s not just orange juice and looks at Rhodey. The man winks at him.

“I saw that!” May cries out as she reaches over and grabs Peter’s glass. Before he can do anything, May downs the rest of the beverage and then sets the glass on the table.

“Woooo May!” Rhodey calls out. 

“Don’t give my kid champagne again.” May calls out, but Peter can see she’s smiling and not angry at Rhodey. The man just shrugs and starts chugging a beer. 

“Before this goes any further, I’m going to go put Morgan down.” Pepper sets down her glass and gathers the sleeping baby into her arms carefully before she exits the room, heading to Morgan’s room to set the baby down for her nap. 

“Good call.” Tony calls out. “No one wants to deal with a cranky baby right now.” 

“Father of the year.” Rhodey calls out teasingly.

“You have one Rhodey, and then tell me how it feels.” Tony replies just as jokingly. 

 “It’s nice to have you back here Peter.” Bruce says and Peter smiles at him. “How was your first year?” 

“Tough.” Peter replies.

“And it’s only going to get tougher from here kid.” Tony calls out.

“Don’t scare him Tony!” Pepper scolds as she walks back into the room, sans Morgan. She instantly picks up her previously discarded glass. 

“He’ll be fine. He’s a smart one.” Tony responds as he smiles at Peter. The teenager feels his cheeks getting warm and he stares down at the table as the adults all talk around him.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was one of the few times i've written in present tense. I'm experimenting with it, and seeing if I like it, or if I will continue with the past tense.


	5. Identity Reveal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I got a little overzealous with this one? It kind of took on a mind of it's own.

Peter smiled as he took a leap off the top of the building he was on and soared through the air. Tony and May hadn’t let him go out in weeks after he had injured his shoulder on one of his patrols after fighting off 7 guys at once. He had been fine within the day but the two adults had refused to give him the suit back after hiding it from him, and Friday refused to help Peter find it. Tony had finally given it back to him earlier that day and Peter hadn’t wasted any time getting back into it and back on the streets, having cut Tony off when he leapt from the Tower window.

“Peter, there appears to be a child in distress.” Karen’s voice interrupted Peter’s swinging and he released a web so that he could land on a rooftop.

“Where is she?” He called out to Karen as he scanned the surrounding area.

“About 3 blocks on your left.” Karen replied.

Peter swung out so that he could leap off the building and hit the ground. Once he hit the ground, he started jogging to the location that Karen had called out, passing by a few people who called out to him in delight. He saluted to each person as he went by, but wanted to get to the little girl who Karen informed him was growing more considerably distressed.

He turned down into the alleyway that Karen informed him the girl was, and could see a small figure standing next to the dumpster wailing.

Peter walked over to her slowly, kneeling down so he was on her level when he reached her. The little girl didn’t notice him so he lightly touched her arm. She jumped back with a screech, hitting her back on the wall.

“Hey, it’s okay. Look, I’m Spiderman!” He said softly to her as she stared at him, her eyes huge. “Can you tell me your name?”

“Maggie.” The girl replied.

“Hi Maggie. Can you tell me why you’re here? How old are you?” Peter asked.

“Mommy says I’m not supposed to talk to strangers.” Maggie replied.

“And your mommy is very smart, you aren’t supposed to talk to strangers. But I’m not entirely a stranger, I’m Spiderman. I’m going to help you.” Peter replied. He put his hand back out to the girls small arm and this time she didn’t flinch away.

“I’m 7.”

“Wow, 7 is the best age!” Peter replied, deliberately keeping his voice at a higher pitch. Maggie giggled and Peter smiled inside the mask.

“I lost my mommy and daddy. We were walking and I don’t know where they went!” Maggie said, her eyes filling up with tears again.

“Can we go look together?” Peter asked her and she shook her head.

“I can’t go anywhere with strangers.” Maggie said and Peter made a split second decision.

“Can you keep a secret?”  He asked and Maggie nodded.

“I’m a much better secret keeper than my sister!”

Peter smiled and then pulled the mask off of his head to show Maggie his face.

“See? I’m just a teenager and I’m just going to take you to your mom and dad. Can you go with me?” He asked.

“Okay.” Maggie agreed and Peter quickly put the mask back over his face.

“Peter, is everything okay?” Karen asked as she came back online.

“All good. Just needed to catch a breath.” Peter replied. He knew taking off the mask was a slight risk but it was only him and Maggie in the alleyway, and he really didn’t want Tony to know that he had shown someone his face.

Maggie grabbed the hand that Peter offered to her, and the two of them headed out of the alley.

“Where were you heading to?” He asked her.

“To the park.” Maggie replied.

“I know exactly where that is! Shall we go Miss Maggie?” Peter asked and turned them to walk towards the direction of the park. They were only walking for a few moments when a man came running towards them yelling out Maggie’s name.

“Daddy!” Maggie called out and let go of Peter’s hand to run towards the man who gathered her up in his arms.

“You cannot walk away from us like that Mags!” The man scolded her as Maggie threw her arms around his neck.

“But Spiderman saved me!” Maggie spoke up, voice muffled in her dad’s neck. The man looked up at Peter, relief all over his face.

“And we were very lucky Spiderman was there, and we thank him very much, but that doesn’t mean he will always be there!” The man scolded.

“Bye Maggie!” Peter called out and she pulled her head away from her dad to wave at Peter. He waved back and then shot out a web to head back up to the nearest roof to continue his patrol. Tony had been telling him his curfew when he cut him off with jumping out of the Tower but the man had texted him shortly after and Peter still had another hour before he had to be back to either the Tower or May’s apartment. He was pretty sure it would be the apartment over the Tower as he hadn’t spent a huge amount of time with May recently.

-

“How was being our favorite man again?” Ned asked Peter as he approached his locker the next day. Peter turned around from where he was stacking his books.

“You make it sound like I have dual personalities.” Peter commented and Ned scoffed.

“I mean, you kind of do dude.”

“Spiderman is still me Ned.” Peter whispered.

“So, how was it?” Ned asked and Peter grinned. He shut his locker to follow Ned down the hallway to their classroom, shoving his cellphone in his pocket as he did so.

“Great. Met this little girl-“

Peter was cut off by his phone vibrating in his pocket and he pulled it out to see Happy’s face on the screen.

“Mr. Parker?” His teacher called out as the two teenagers reached the door of the classroom. Peter declined the call, and put it back in his pocket before sitting down at his desk. The phone started vibrating again almost instantly and Peter hit the side to stop the vibrating as he tried to pay attention to his teacher.

“PETER!” Ned whispered to him harshly and he passed his phone over to Peter under his desk. There was a text message from May on Ned’s phone.

_ May: Peter needs to pick up his phone, NOW. _

“Um, Mr Jones? I’m really sorry but can I go to the bathroom?” Peter called out as his phone started vibrating again.

“Peter, you just came into class.” His teacher sighed.

“I know and I’m really sorry. I just feel really sick all of a sudden.” Peter claimed and his teacher nodded.

“Text me?” Ned whispered to him and Peter nodded. He hurried out of the classroom and into a bathroom where his phone was still buzzing.

“Happy?” He asked as he put the phone up to his ear.

“Where are you? Right now, where are you?” Happy’s frantic voice came from the other side of the phone.

“I’m in the bathroom. Happy, what is going on? Is everyone okay?” Peter asked. His heart was pounding now. He knew Happy was okay and May must have been to text Ned, but if something had happened to Tony, he wouldn’t be okay.

“Which bathroom? What floor? I’m coming to you.” Happy’s voice came back.

“The second by the art classrooms. Happy, seriously, what is happening?” Peter asked again.

“Do not move from where you are!” Happy cut off and Peter was left staring at his phone. Now that he was looking at it, he could see 3 messages from May.

_ May: Peter, pick up your phone now. _

_ May: Peter! I am not joking. _

_ May: Happy needs you to pick up! Pick up! _

As he waited for Happy to reach him, Peter sent her a text back.

_ May, what is wrong? _

She replied back within a few seconds.

_ Happy will explain. I’ll meet you at the Tower. _

Happy burst through the doors just then, completely out of breath as the doors slammed.

“Happy!” Peter called out at the red-faced man. Happy reached over and grabbed his shoulder before yanking him out of the bathroom.

“Where is your suit?” Happy asked him as he yanked him down the hallway.

“In my backpack. In my locker.” Peter replied.

“Get it.” Happy instructed him and Peter hurried over to the locker that was just down the hallway. His heart was pounding and his hands were shaky as he did the combination of his lock and yanked his backpack out before slamming the backpack shut.

“Happy, what is happening?!” He tried again as Happy pulled him down the hallway and then down the stairs. They reached the doors to the front entrance and Happy swore. Peter glanced out to see a mass of people assembled there with cameras and microphones.

“Happy, what?” Peter asked as Happy shoved him away from the door and around the corner. The man took his jacket off and threw it over Peter’s head before grabbing his shoulder and moving forward.

“Do NOT let go of me Peter.” Happy instructed and Peter, completely hidden under the jacket, could only nod as he took a hold of Happy’s other arm and got a better grip on his backpack, holding it in front of himself. Happy got a strong grip on his arm and Peter could only assume they were headed out the doors, by the swell of noise that hit him as they headed outside.

“Mr Hogan! Is that Peter under there?”

“Can’t we talk to him?”

“We want to see the Spiderman!”

Peter felt his heart stop at the last question, and he instantly knew why Happy was so frantic and trying to get him out. As Happy pulled him along, the questions continued. Peter felt a hand on his arm before Happy tugged him again and the hand fell away.  The jacket slipped a little on Peter’s head and he could see enough to see the car ahead of him. The two pushed through the reporters, and Happy hurriedly opened the door and Peter climbed in and threw his backpack to the floor as Happy slammed the door and ran around to the driver’s seat.

He started the car and the two headed out of the school grounds. Once they were clear, Peter pulled the jacket off of his head to see Tony sitting on the other side of the car, looking pretty furious.

“How do they know?” He gasped out.

“There’s a picture of you talking to a little girl without your mask on. Someone released it this morning. Tony has a friend in one of the main newspapers who gave him a heads up since they knew he was friends with Spiderman and we came straight for you and got May picked up to get to the Tower.” Happy replied and Peter gasped.

“That was last night! The little girl was lost.” Peter replied. “There wasn’t anyone else in the alley!”

“Why did you even take your mask off?” Tony asked.

“She wouldn’t come with me as she wasn’t supposed to talk to strangers. I don’t understand why my sense didn’t warn me of someone with a camera!” Peter cried. “Someone needs to get Ned! He’s the only other one who knows.”

“On it.” Tony replied as he pulled out his phone and messed with his phone for a few minutes. “One of the security guys is on their way to get him. I hacked his school documents and put the mans’ name on there as someone who can pick him up. Text Ned and tell him to go with him, his name is Bill. He’ll bring Ned to the Tower.”

Peter nodded and pulled his phone out to text Ned.

_ Peter: A man named Bill is coming to pick you up. Go with him. _

Ned replied almost instantly.

_ Ned: Peter, what is happening? _

_ Peter: Ned, just go with him. He’s bringing you to the Tower. I’ll explain there. _

_ Ned: You’d better. I’ll go get my stuff. _

“He’s getting his stuff now.” Peter said as he shoved his phone back into his pocket. Tony barely glanced at him, and Peter felt tears spring into his eyes.

“I’m so sorry! I didn’t think anyone else was there.” He tried and Tony looked up, his eyes softening as he looked at Peter’s eyes.

“I’m not mad at you kid. It wasn’t the smartest decision but I get it. I’m furious at whoever leaked it. Pepper is already on it, you’re a minor so this information should never have been leaked.”

“You said May is on her way to the Tower?” Peter asked. He needed to hear confirmation that May was safe.

“Yes. I sent three of my security guys to go and get her along with Rhodey. She’ll probably beat us there.” Tony replied and Peter nodded. His heart was pounding even harder now as he thought about the repercussions of what had just happened. May and Ned were currently safe and he was headed to The Tower, but Ned couldn’t stay there forever and everyone knew he was Peter’s best friend, and Peter wasn’t going to be able to stay under the radar now.

“Deep breaths kid. We’ll figure this out.” Tony put a hand on Peter’s knee and squeezed and Peter nodded shakily. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know how you feel about this one in the comments. :)


	6. Presumed Dead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so please keep in mind that is presumed dead, but I do reference death here so if that bothers or upsets you, PLEASE skip this chapter. I don’t want anyone sacrificing their mental health at all.
> 
> This is completely unedited. I wrote it out but didn’t go back and edit anything, so if there are any errors, please let  
> me know.
> 
> The beginning of this is kind of inspired by that part in LOTR where Aragorn goes over the cliff and everyone thinks he’s dead.
> 
> But I own nothing Marvel or LOTR.

You know what would be really great?” Tony’s voice comes through the comms and Steve is the one to respond.

  
“What?”

  
“If we weren’t fighting on the side of a cliff. That would be really great.” Tony replied and Peter had to agree. 

The creatures that they were fighting were like giant evil dogs but much tougher and harder to defeat.

The call had come in an hour previously and anyone who was at the Tower had all rushed to the call, Peter included. He didn’t like being on the side of a cliff with no buildings or trees around because it made it harder for him to use his webs. He had been using them mostly by grabbing the dogs and tossing them aside, sometimes over the cliff. There was a strong, raging river down below and even evil, modified giant dogs wouldn’t survive that, with all of the rocks below. 

  
Peter threw his webs at one of the dogs that was charging at Steve’s back and tossed it aside. It landed right next to where Thor was and he set his lightning upon it and three other dogs in the vicinity. Tony flew above them, using his beams to cut through a clump of them who had surrounded Clint. The archer taking care of the two that Tony didn’t hit with the beam.

Peter halted for a second to survey the scene, seeing everyone working together like a fine oiled machine. He knew it hadn’t always been like this, but he was glad that he got to see this now.

“PETER!” Natasha screamed into his ear right before his neck screamed and then something hard plowed into him, knocking him over.

He shot up a web at the creature right as the creature swiped its metal paw at him. Peter threw his hands up and the dog’s paws raked over his hands and the webshooters on his wrist. He felt the shooter break and when he tried to pull away, he couldn’t get the web unattached. 

The dog went to swipe at him again, and then suddenly howled above him. Peter managed to shift his body slightly to see an arrow protruding from the dogs’ side and the archer running towards him, Natasha close behind. The dog roared above him and started running, Peter being dragged along underneath him, unable to unhook himself. 

The dog howled again and Peter could see a knife next to the arrow, but the dog kept moving. Peter was panicked now, the ground ripping at him as he was dragged, over grass and rocks. He tried to get his broken webshooter off his hand but before he could do so, his head smacked into a huge rock. He yelped in pain as the dog kept running, and Peter suddenly realized exactly where they were headed.

  
He renewed his attempts to get his webshooter off, but his head smacked into another rock and everything went black.

-

“PETER!” Tony heard Nataha’s scream and he turned around just in time to see a dog leap right onto Peter. The teenager disappeared under the dog and Tony’s heart immediately started pounding. 

He saw Clint shoot an arrow at the dog but as he watched, the arrow didn’t take the dog down but caused it to start running. 

Tony realized with a terrified jolt that the dog was heading straight for the edge of the cliff. He couldn’t see Peter underneath the dog but it was clear that the teenager was being pulled along and not able to get away from the dog. Natasha and Clint were sprinting as fast as they could to catch up but the dog was moving incredibly fast. 

Tony shot a beam at the dogs that were surrounding him and Steve and then shot up to try to reach the other end of the cliff. As he watched, the dog stopped and turned around to them. 

Tony could see Peter from where he was, and the eyes on the suit were closed and the teenager wasn’t moving. Tony’s heart leapt to his throat and he put more power into the suit. Clint and Natasha were almost to the dog, peppering it with knives and arrows but being careful not to hit Peter. 

  
Before they could reach the dog, it turned back to the cliff and jumped, Peter being dragged along with it.

“NO!” Clint yelled as he and Natasha reached the end of the cliff, just to stop at the edge. Tony shot past them, panic-stricken, as he tried to shoot down to where the dog and Peter were, desperately trying to catch Peter before he hit the water. He got over the cliff just in time to see the dog, and by extension, Peter hit the churning water and disappear. 

“No. No. No.” He cried out as he shot down towards the water, desperately hoping that if the dog surfaced that Peter would be with it. He knew the teenager was unconscious and unlikely to resurface on his own. 

Thor landed on the bank on the side of the river, his eyes roaming the water with Tony, trying desperately to look for something, anything of the dog or the teenager.

  
Moments passed by and there was nothing. Tony’s breaths were coming much heavier and he gasped as he tried to get through them. Thor was on the other side and he just looked at Tony, tears forming in his eyes. 

  
“Stark…” Thor started and Tony shook his head desperately, causing the tears that had formed in his own eyes to fly.

  
“No. No.” He protested. “We have to find him.” 

  
“Status report?” Steve’s voice cut through, and Tony couldn’t answer. He heard Thor respond, even if he couldn’t understand the words, and then Steve’s soft response. Tony still hovered above the water, trying to scan the water for any sign, but there had been nothing since the two had hit the water. 

  
He wasn’t sure how long he hovered there for but he was aware of a chopper up above, and he looked up. The chopper was hovering just above the water and there was a person leaning out from the door, holding what looked like a telescope out, and just below the surface.

  
“Stark.” Fury’s voice chimed in and he could see the man standing just behind the person with the telescope.

  
“When did you get here?” Tony asked. “What is that?” He motioned towards the telescope.

  
“Barton called. This-” Fury motioned to the telescope “allows us to see through the water much clearer. If Spiderman is down here, we’ll find him.” 

  
Tony nodded. He felt sick and shaky and his heart was pounding. Logically he knew it was very unlikely that Peter was alive but he couldn’t accept that until he knew. He couldn’t leave Peter behind, he knew the teenager wouldn’t have left him. The thought of leaving him behind absolutely sickened Tony. 

  
He tried to take a few deep breaths before calling out to his AI. 

  
“Fri?”

  
“Boss?”

  
“Can you show me Peter’s vitals?”

  
“Boss-” Friday hesitated and that was when Tony knew. He knew that Peter was gone. 

The sobs erupted before he could do anything, and then he was screaming. Begging. Pleading for Peter not to be dead. People were yelling things over the comms but Tony couldn’t hear or answer. His only thoughts were the teenager who Tony hadn’t been able to save. He should have been there, shouldn’t have even left the kids’ side. It was his fault that Peter was dead, no one else’s. His, and his alone. 

  
He heard Friday’s voices chiming in with the others and then suddenly Thor was flying past Tony. He grabbed him and yanked Tony up and away from the river. Tony screamed again, trying to fight against him as they reached the top of the cliff and landed. Before Tony could do anything, there was a prick in the back of his neck and it all went dark.

_ “He fell- there’s no-” _ _   
_ _ “Did they find-” _ _   
_ _ “They- don’t-” _ _   
_ _ “May-” _ _   
_ _ “She’s coming-” _ _   
_ __   
The voices came into Tony’s consciousness slowly. He tried to get his bearings, and could tell that he was in a bed and his armor was gone. He had a few seconds of nothing before the situation hit him again and he gasped. The voices immediately stopped and then he felt someone take his hand, and he opened his eyes. Pepper was standing there, her eyes red as tears slipped down her cheeks. 

  
“Tony-” She started and Tony’s chest ripped apart again. He took a few deep breaths and then the tears started coming again. “I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry honey.” 

  
Pepper gripped Tony’s hand as he took his other hand to cover his eyes.

  
“Tony.” Steve’s voice said and Tony removed his hand to see Steve and Bruce standing there. Both of their eyes were red, and they looked devastated. 

  
“Did they find him?” Tony asked. He knew the answer, but he had to ask.

  
“Tony, i’m so sorry. There’s no sign.” Bruce replied, and Tony put his hand back up to cover his eyes. His chest felt like it was being torn apart, his heart breaking beyond any other point and his brain struggling to comprehend that the teenager was gone. 

  
“It’s been about 5 hours. Friday told us you have a sedative installed in the back of the suit for any instances and she hit you with it. We brought you back in the Jet while Clint, Natasha and Thor stayed behind with Fury. They just got back about 20 minutes ago, and they couldn’t find him.” Bruce explained to Tony and he just nodded. “Tony-”

  
“Can you all just get out?” Tony shouted. “Please just get out.”   
He couldn’t do this. He couldn’t lie here and just let them all tell him how sorry they were, when this was his fault. 

  
“Okay.” Bruce agreed, and he headed towards the door with Steve. Pepper stayed clinging to Tony’s hand and he looked at her.

  
“Pep, you too. Please.” He said and she nodded, removing her hand from his.

  
“May is on her way. I’ll go and talk to her. I’ll be back whenever you want me. Just let me know.” She said and Tony just nodded. 

He wouldn’t ask her to come back. He wouldn’t ask any of them to come back, and he certainly couldn’t face May.    
He waited in the bed for a total of 10 minutes after the room had emptied before getting out of bed. His vision swam slightly as he stood up but he still headed towards the door, before leaving the room and heading towards the elevator.

  
“Fri, take me to the workshop.” He instructed and the elevator headed down. Tony was extremely relieved that he didn’t run into anyone on the way down, and when the elevator opened up, he hurried into the workshop and shut the door behind him. 

  
“Fri- no one is allowed in here.” He instructed the AI.

  
“Boss-” Friday started.

  
“No one Friday. Lock out everyone else.” Tony snapped back and the AI affirmed his command. 

He heard the door lock behind him and he threw himself onto the couch. The couch that Peter had insisted that he had to the workshop after he had learned that Tony fell asleep pretty often down there and needed something more comfortable than the table. Tony reached over and picked up on of the cushions. 

Peter had spilled coffee all over it a week prior and despite trying to clean it up, there were still a few stains on there. Tony held the cushion for a moment before throwing it back down onto the couch. There would be no more memories with the kid, no more accidents in the lab, no more laughing at one another or the rest of the team. All of the hopes and dreams that Tony had found himself having and wishing for the kid were gone. He hadn’t even been able to say goodbye to the kid, and he would live the rest of his life wishing that the kid was still there.

Tony wasn’t even sure how much time passed with him in his workshop. He spent most of the time just sitting on the couch, staring into space. Pepper, Steve and Bruce all came down at different times, trying to get in but he refused them each time. He fell asleep on the couch and then woke up there, a migraine coursing through his head. Dum-E brought him medication and some food. 

  
He took the medicine and then passed out on the couch again, waking up numerous hours later to May Parker banging on the glass windows and shouting his name. 

Tony rose from the couch and headed over to the door, instructing Friday to unlock the door. He braced himself for the anger and the potential punch coming from the woman, but instead she just threw herself into Tony’s arms, wrapping her arms around his back. He hesitated for a moment and then put his hands around her back. She sobbed into his neck and clung on to Tony for dear life. He hugged her back until she eventually broke away from him, and he guided her to the couch he had been sleeping on. 

  
“May-” He started, not even able to look at her properly, and the woman cut him off.

  
“Do not even start to blame yourself for this.” She said and Tony didn’t reply. She reached over and put her hand on Tony’s face and made him look at her. 

Her face was pale, and her eyes were red and swollen but there was still the same fierceness in them that Tony recognized. 

“Tony, don’t. You know Peter wouldn’t want that.”

  
“It doesn’t really matter though does it?” Tony bit out as he pulled his face away from May’s hand. “He’s gone.”

  
“He is.” May agreed. “But that doesn’t mean he wouldn’t want you to blame yourself.”

  
“Boss-”

  
“Not now Fri.” Tony shot back as the AI tried to interrupt. 

  
“But Boss-”

  
“FRIDAY.” Tony shouted. “Leave us alone.”

  
“Boss. Someone matching Peter’s description was just sighted outside of the Compound.”

  
“WHAT?!” Tony shot up from the couch and rushed over to the screens to see the security cameras outside of the Compound. 

May was close behind him and they both stared at the screen. It took a few seconds but they both gasped when they saw the teenager stumble into frame. His mask was missing and his face looked bloody and bruised but it was definitely Peter. 

  
“Oh my god.” May gasped from behind Tony. 

Tony couldn’t even say anything, he didn’t know what there was to say. He just gaped at the screen as he watched Peter stumble towards the Compound until May shoved him from behind.

  
“Go to him.” She shoved him again and pushed Tony out of his stupor.

  
“Right. I’ll fly to the Compound. FRI, is anyone at the Compound? Do they know?”

  
“Captain Rogers and Dr Banner are there. I alerted them and they are heading to Peter now.” FRIDAY replied and Tony nodded.

  
“Okay good. I’ll go and fly there. Right. Okay.” Tony went to the door so he could get out onto the landing pad to engage the suit, and as he reached the door he suddenly remembered May and turned back around.

  
“May?” He asked and she nodded. She had her cellphone out and was already talking to someone. Tony raised his eyes in question as she joined him at the door.

  
“Pepper. She’s not in the Tower right now but she’s coming back. You get up to the Compound and take care of Peter. Happy is going to drive me once Pepper gets back.” May said and Tony nodded.

They headed up the elevator together and out onto the landing pad. Right before Tony engaged the suit, May grabbed at his hand.

“You take care of our boy until I can get there. Tell him I love him so much.” 

  
Tony nodded and took off. The flight to the Compound seemed to take far too long. Tony’s heart was pounding and he felt sick. Sick for a completely different reason than he had been the past however many hours it had been. They had left Peter, he had survived the fall and they had all left him to try to get home himself. Tony had left him. He didn’t know how he could forgive himself for that. 

  
Bruce called him halfway through the trip and he flailed in an attempt to get Friday to answer the call. 

  
“Tony?”

  
“BRUCE! How is he? Is he okay? What’s wrong with him?” Tony shot back. 

  
“Calm down. He’s okay. He’s very banged up and bruised but nothing life threatening. He’s dehydrated but he’s on an IV right now. He broke his right arm and dislocated his collarbone as well as fracturing his left foot. He somehow walked here on that.” Bruce explained and Tony nodded.

“Can I talk to him?” He needed to hear Peter’s voice. Just knowing the kid was alive was not enough right then.

  
“He’s asleep right now. I gave him some painkillers and combining their strength and how exhausted he was, he fell asleep pretty quickly.” Bruce explained and Tony tried to take a deep breath.

  
“Okay. I’m about 15 minutes away. Did he say what happened?”

  
“Only that he found himself on the bank of the river and just started walking, hoping it was the right way.” Bruce replied.

  
“Okay. I’ll be there soon.”

  
Friday hung up the phone and Tony could feel his chest tightening again. He shut his eyes as they flooded with tears, trying to blink the moisture away. He wasn’t letting Peter out of his sight after this. Absolutely no way. Not ever. He wouldn’t be able to handle it if the kid got hurt again.

  
He landed on the top of the Compound, hurridly shedding the suit and rushing down the stairs to the Medbay, not even waiting for the elevator. Steve was standing there and he looked up when Tony came rushing around the corner. He was smiling broadly.

  
“Tony.” Steve greeted but Tony only gave him a nod and pushed past him into the room. He needed to see Peter. 

As he entered, Bruce turned around from the bed and took a step back, and Tony could finally see the teenager. The kid was as pale as the sheets, his eyes closed and face slack in sleep. There was an oxygen mask on the kids’ mouth and nose and Peter breathed evenly and steadily. Tony stepped closer to the bed, and he could see Peter’s face clearer. There was a massive bruise on his head and multiple scrapes and cuts down the side of his face. His arm was in a sling and his fractured foot was suspended up from the bed slightly and in a cast. His hair was mussed up, and tinged with red and brown, both of the colors transferred onto the white pillow his head was lying on.

  
“Oh Pete.” Tony sighed as he moved so he was next to the bed.

  
“He’s okay Tony. His breathing was a little off when he got here so that’s why he has the oxygen but I should be able to take that off soon. With his healing, his foot, arm and collarbone should be fixed very soon. He had a pretty big lump on the back of his head as well as that bruise on his forehead, so I am pretty sure he had a concussion but it was more or less gone when he got here so he is okay to sleep right now.” Bruce explained and Tony nodded.

Without even thinking he grabbed Peter’s unbroken wrist and put his fingers around the pulse point. The beats underneath his fingers were strong and steady and they helped to soothe Tony’s pounding heart. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes as he moved his hand until it was holding Peter’s limp one. 

  
He heard Bruce move around and then a hand was laid on Tony’s back. 

  
“Tony. I mean it. He’s going to be okay.” Bruce said softly and Tony nodded. He opened his eyes and turned slightly to see the man behind him.

  
“I know. I know he is but Bruce- I thought he was gone. And we all just left him. He survived and we all just left him. If he hadn’t gotten back here, we would never have known that he survived.”

  
“Didn’t leave me.” 

Tony’s head shot back around to see Peter’s eyes open and looking at Tony. He looked exhausted and his eyes were only half-open but he smiled slightly when Tony met his eyes.

  
“Kid.” 

  
“Bruce said everyone looked for ages.” Peter said and Bruce nodded.

  
“But we left you.” Tony protested. He couldn’t let himself off the hook for this and he wouldn’t let Peter let him off the hook.

  
“I fell a long way. Understandable.” Peter tried saying but his eyes were already closing again. 

Tony settled his hand not holding onto Peter’s in his hair. Peter smiled and closed his eyes all the way.

  
“Go back to sleep Pete. May is on her way with the others. She loves you. We’ll all be here when you wake up.”

  
Peter smiled again from the bed and then his hand went limp in Tony’s grip as he fell back asleep. 

  
“You look like you could get some sleep too.” Bruce pointed out and Tony sighed. He knew Bruce was right but he didn’t want to leave Peter.

  
“I’m fine here.” 

  
Tony missed the look that Steve, who was by the door now, and Bruce sent over his head.

 

By the time May and Pepper arrived with Happy, Rhodey and Clint, Tony’s head was resting on the edge of Peter’s bed and the two of them were fast asleep. May gave her nephew a quick kiss on his forehead while Pepper took a picture, and they left the room quietly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like Tony is really OOC here but I figure his emotions will be all over the place, what with Peter being gone and then coming back.
> 
> I have the next Bingo square written so i should be uploading that one in the next few days. :)


	7. Sleepy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops, I haven’t updated anything for a while. I did just move halfway across the country for a new job (crossing 8 states) in less than a week so i have been dealing with that and my new job which i think is going to be great!

“TAKE THAT!”  Peter yelled out as he shot Ned with a paintball. The other teenager yelled out as the yellow paint splattered onto his black shirt. Flash laughed from the other side of the arena until a splat of paint hit his shirt from Cindy. 

  
“This is supposed to be a fun game!” Mr Harrington yelled out from outside the arena and Peter just laughed as he ducked behind a barrier.

  
The Paintball Game had been decided by MJ as a morale booster as they had lost their most recent competition. 

It was only a summer practice competition so they weren’t out of the running for anything but it had definitely knocked them down a little. The teacher had agreed pretty readily and Peter knew he just wanted a break as well. The team had been hard at work since the middle of July, and  had spent the last month practicing at least twice a week. MJ really wanted them to win at nationals again.

  
Peter and Ned had immediately decided that they didn’t want to be on the same team so that they could be against one another and then the teams had been divided evenly after that. Peter had Flash on his team but they were doing a very good job of just ignoring one another. 

Peter had been rushing around for the last hour in the hot August sun in the open arena, and he was definitely sweating pretty considerably. Wearing black certainly wasn’t helping that fact, but he didn’t want to stop and join MJ and Mr Harrington on the sides- he wanted to be in on the action. 

  
As he ran across the arena away from Ned, he managed to hit Cindy and MJ called for a break. The group all headed out of the arena and into the air conditioned front room where there were water bottles for them.

  
Sweat was dripping down Peter’s neck as he opened the water bottle and gulped the water down. He downed one bottle and then opened another one to gulp that one down, the cool water quenching his thirst. When the second water bottle was empty, he looked over to see Ned and MJ both looking at him.

  
“What?”

“Your face is really red dude. Like really red.” Ned answered and Peter shrugged.

  
“It’s hot outside.” Peter replied.

  
“Well yeah but no one else’s face is as red as yours.” Ned explained. He leaned closer to Peter and whispered to him.

  
“Do your powers make you susceptible to heat like the cold?” 

  
“No Ned.” Peter replied. He had been in the heat enough as Spiderman to have learned that he wasn’t as affected by the warmth as he was the cold, even if his Air Conditioning in the suit did get utilized a lot.

“Lets goooo! We’re winning!” Flash yelled out and Peter grabbed his paintball gun again, ignoring the looks that Ned and MJ shot him as he hurried back out into the arena.

The sun was really beating down as he stepped back outside and moved to hide under one of the structures. He had a mask on his face to protect his eyes, and he had to take it back off within moments because it had fogged up with the heat of his face. Peter swiped at it quickly to clear off the mask, before setting it back on his face and hearing the alarm go for another round. 

  
Peter raced through the arena, moving quickly and using his spider powers when he could without being detected. His sense wasn’t working because these were his friends and classmates but he could still use his agility and gratefulness to dash around the arena without his usual tripping and clumsiness.

  
The game continued for another 45 minutes before Peter’s team were declared the winners. By this point, the sweat was pouring down Peter’s face and he had to keep removing the mask to swipe at his eyes, the salt burning them as it got into his eyes. 

  
“Good job everyone. We’ll meet back at the school for regular practice on Thursday.” MJ announced before she let them all go, and Peter went for the locker where he had put his phone and his keys. 

He pulled out his phone to text May to let her know that they were done so she could come and pick him up. He noticed that there was a missed call and a text from her, so he opened the text to see May telling him that she had gotten pulled into work for an emergency and that she couldn’t pick him up. 

Peter set the phone down as he pulled his paint-covered shirt off to pull his own t-shirt back on. The owner was coming around for the dirty shirts and he threw it into the basket she had in her hands. He was still sweating profusely, even being in the air conditioned room. 

  
“Is May on her way?” Ned asked Peter as he headed over and Peter shook his head. 

  
“She got pulled into work.”

  
“Do you want a ride? My mom is on her way.” Ned asked and Peter shook his head again. He was meant to be at the Compound for that afternoon, and the Compound was way out of Neds’ way. 

  
“I can just walk there.” Peter said. The Compound was only about 6 miles away from where they currently were in Upstate New York, and it wouldn’t take Peter very long. He knew there were a few areas that he would be able to run as they weren’t very populated. He didn’t have his suit or his shooters with him, but he wasn’t concerned.

  
“Are you sure? You’re sweating a lot, and it’s hot outside.” MJ asked, her face showing an  uncharacteristic concern.

  
“It’s fine. It’s really not that far.”   
  
Peter found himself regretting the decision to walk about 2 miles in. He took two water bottles with him for the walk, but those were gone within the first mile. He pulled his phone out to see the temperature and noticed that it showed as 110 degrees with the heat index, but he was in a deserted field. 

Peter stumbled along another mile before pulling his phone out again, with the intention to call someone. He knew Tony wasn’t planning on getting to The Compound for a few hours, but he could maybe come and get Peter a little earlier. His shirt was completely soaked with sweat, the red color a much deeper color. He was grateful that he was wearing shorts, but even those were soaked with sweat. 

He had managed to run for about a half mile before realizing that he wasn’t going to be able to keep that up. 

  
He took a look at his phone and his world suddenly completely swam and he stumbled. He managed to keep his feet underneath him but it was a tough battle. The dizziness was followed by a strong cramp through his stomach and he doubled over.

He glanced down at his phone to unlock it, just to see it shut itself off for overheating. Peter knew he was in trouble. He tried to stand up and take another step and the cramp shot through his stomach again. He doubled over, groaning as he did so. There was absolutely no one around and Peter knew that he was going to have to walk. 

  
He managed to make it another mile before the nausea hit and he was doubled over and throwing up. He knew he was getting closer to the Compound but he didn’t think that he could go that much further. His face felt salty and sore, and he knew it had to be burned, the salt painful as it dripped down. The cramps had migrated to include his leg muscles as well as in his stomach, and he was extremely dizzy and tired. 

He straightened up from throwing up and his head absolutely swam. He couldn’t see straight and his legs gave out beneath him, his head smacking the grass as he fell, barely missing where he had just thrown up. The darkness was enroaching on his vision as he lay on the ground and he didn’t think he would be able to fight it, he was just so tired and his whole body hurt.

As his vision completely went, along with his consciousness, he thought he heard a loud sound, just before it all went black.

-

Tony landed on the grass just in time to see Peter’s eyes close. He yelled out his name as he released the suit, but there was no response from the teenager. Tony rushed over to him and shook his shoulder, but the teenager’s eyes remained closed. 

Peter’s face was red and when Tony touched his cheek, there was heat radiating from it. He tried shaking Peter’s shoulder again and got no response. Peter’s arms were also red, and it looked like they were about as burned as his face. 

  
“Fri?” He asked the AI as he tried to fan his hands around Peter’s face to get some air to him. 

  
“Peter is suffering from heat exhaustion, bordering on heatstroke. I recommend getting him inside somewhere cool and getting fluids in him.” Friday answered.

  
Tony nodded as he re-engaged the suit around him, letting go of Peter’s shoulder for just a moment. When the suit was re-engaged, he leaned over and picked the teenager up, holding him against his chest. 

He took off from the ground and headed the short distance to the Compound, the slight breeze ruffling the teenagers’ hair but doing nothing to make him open his eyes. 

  
Tony landed on the landing pad moments later, but kept the suit engaged so he could continue to carry Peter. Bruce was already in the medbay waiting, having been at the Compound already when Tony got the call that Peter was in distress. It had been an incredibly quick flight up to the Compound after the teenager hadn’t answered his phone and Ned hadn’t known exactly where he was, and Tony had panicked. 

Now as the teenager lay limp in his arms, he realized that he had had good reason to panic. He had AC in the Spiderman suit, but not in Peter’s everyday clothes and if the teenager was going to continue to pull stupid acts like this, he would outfit all of his clothes despite Peter’s protests. He wasn’t going to have something like this happen again, not if he could help it. Peter found enough new ways to scare Tony on a weekly basis, this would not happen again.  

  
He reached the medbay to see Bruce standing there waiting for them. He took one look at Peter, and instructed Tony to lie him down on one of the beds. Tony followed his instructions, carefully laying Peter down on the closest bed, as gently as he could. The teenager still didn’t move or even make a sound and Tony looked up at Bruce. The other man quickly put a needle in Peter’s limp hand, and attached an IV to it. He handed Tony the bag of fluid and he hung it up on the closest pole. Tony watched as Bruce pinched Peter’s skin and then got a stethoscope on his chest before turning away and touching things on his pad.

  
“Well?” Tony asked. He had grabbed Peter’s hand after the IV was in, and with two of his fingers on Peter’s pulse point, even he could feel that the heartbeat was more rapid than usual. The inside of the teenagers’ hand was clammy, a stark contrast to the burned skin on the other side.

  
“He’s okay. It’s not heatstroke though he was definitely getting there. His core temperature is slightly elevated but not in any danger area. He’s just very dehydrated and his face and arms are burned.” Bruce explained and Tony sighed. He reached out his other hand and tousled the teenagers’ hair.

  
“Stick these under his feet. We need to elevate his legs a little, try to get the blood pumping.” Bruce handed Tony a stack of blankets, the man taking his hands from Peter to grab them. Bruce grabbed Peter’s ankles and held them up slightly so that Tony could move the blankets underneath. 

  
“I’m going to get some wet cloths, we can try to cool him down that way.” Bruce said and Tony nodded. The other man walked out of the room and Tony started un-tieing Peter’s sneakers. He pulled the shoes off and let them drop to the floor before he went back to holding Peter’s hand. 

  
“You’re welcome to wake up anytime here kid.” He told Peter but there was still no response from the teenager on the bed and Tony sighed again. He broke away from Peter for a moment to grab a chair so that he could sit down next to the bed and wait for Bruce.

  
The man walked back in a few minutes later with a bowl of water, some cloths and a small fan. He handed the bowl and the cloths to Tony who set them on the edge of the bed while Bruce plugged the fan in, and rearranged it so it was blowing gently onto Peter’s face. Tony soaked one of the cloths and started wiping around Peter’s face and neck, trying to wipe away the dried sweat and cool the teenager down. Bruce leaned over to grab one of the cloths and started doing the same to Peter’s arms. 

  
The two were rewarded a few moments later by a moan from the bed and they both instantly stopped to look at Peter’s face. He scrunched up his face, only to groan again and open his eyes. Tony leaned over him so he could look him directly in the face and Peter’s eyes looked bleary and confused.

  
“Tony?” He asked as he blinked.

  
“In the flesh kid.” Tony replied. He couldn’t even explain how good it felt to see Peter’s eyes open. Even if Bruce said it wasn’t dangerous, Tony hated it every time the kid was unconscious and he couldn’t do anything but wait.

  
Peter shifted on the bed and went to pull himself up a little. Tony reached to help him but Peter collapsed back into the bed with a groan.

  
“Pete?” Tony asked. He put his hands out to assist if needed but Peter just shut his eyes again without saying anything.

  
“Peter?” Bruce asked after a moment of silence. “Can you tell me how you feel?”

  
Tony gave the kid a slight shake after there was no response and Peter slowly opened his eyes again.

  
“Peter?” Bruce asked again.

  
“My head hurts, a lot. And I’m tired and nauseous.” Peter replied, and then he shut his eyes again.

Tony grabbed his hand and started rubbing his thumb across the palm. Peter’s eyes opened briefly as he looked at Tony, down at his hand and then back up at Tony before shutting them again.

  
“Did you throw up?” Bruce asked.

  
“He did.” Tony cut in before Peter could say anything. “He was lying right next to it when I found him.”

  
“Peter, how many times did you throw up?” Bruce asked.

  
“Just once.” Peter groaned out and Bruce nodded.

  
“Okay. It looks like your temperature is coming back down and the burns are already starting to heal. You are not moving from this bed anytime soon though.” Bruce’s tone turned mildly threatening at the end and Tony smiled. The smile faded when Peter groaned on the bed again.

  
“I don’t want to. I’m so tired, and I hurt and I’m dizzy.”

  
“That’ll start to fade soon. You’re okay to rest though. We will just keep working on cooling you down.” 

  
Peter nodded from the bed, and Tony felt him start to relax. His hand went limp in Tony’s pretty quickly as his breaths became deep and even as he fell asleep. 

  
“Is he okay Bruce?” Tony asked. 

He much preferred to see Peter willingly asleep rather than unwillingly unconscious but he hated seeing Peter in a hospital bed for any reason.

  
“He’s fine now. He’s completely out of danger and cooling down. I’m keeping the fan on him for now and keeping his legs elevated, but we don’t need the cloths anymore. I’ll come back in a little while to check on him again, but he’ll be fine.” Bruce gathered up the bowl and the cloths and headed out of the room. He turned around just as he hit the door.

  
“I’m assuming you’re staying?”

“Of course.” Tony answered. He settled himself back into his chair and pulled out his phone with his freehand, using the hand to start scrolling through emails. Bruce nodded as he left, and then it was just Tony and Peter.

Tony glanced over at the teenager on the bed, his breaths deep as he slept and took a sigh of relief.

“You have to stop doing these things to me Pete.” He said. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was all written and formatted on my phone so I apologize if anything looks weird.

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty, more to come as I write them. I'm aiming to fill the whole board, but there might be no rhyme or reason to when I post.


End file.
